


Thomas and Diesel alone

by AStuffedAlligator



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStuffedAlligator/pseuds/AStuffedAlligator
Summary: You are a fool for looking





	

Lol get rekt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired  
> I'll delete this in the morning.o


End file.
